Kichimaru's Dance
by Oubeniel
Summary: If I had to tear this world to pieces and burn it to dust to return home. That's good. I am willing to do that right now. [SI-OC as villain]
1. Chương 1

_Chapter 1_

* * *

I, the nickname is Yu, also known as Ayashi Kichimaru, find myself in a situation where I cannot understand it.

A few minutes ago, I was enjoying the comfort of a King-size bed in my bedroom at Ayashi residence. After a blink of an eye, I found myself standing in the sports arena, surrounded by roars mixed with gazes from annoyance to humor of the people.

Well, speaking as a bastard, I have grown somewhat used to being the family insult. If Yoshitoki and I were not the heirs of the Ayashi family, I might never be allowed to enter the main house even for one step. That forced me to learn how to get used to furtive glances or cold, hateful stares of the relative. So, I easily regained my composure quickly, ignored the noises, and focused on observing my surroundings to find out the answer to the question where I am and how the hell am I here.

Perhaps this is just a dream, a limbo is almost real, but the constant vigilance habit that paranoid father drilled into my head with painful lessons is not something to be easily overlooked.

I took a quick look at the scenery and then stomped on the floor, creating a characteristic popping sound of Fumikomi steps in Kendo. The quality of the wooden floors was poor, hard, and old enough to expose wide gaps scattered throughout the yard. This place is not the academy or the dojo I'd been used to. The floor in those places is always maintained and upgraded regularly.

The throbbing sensation under my heel made me realize that I was in reality and not in the dream. That makes me extremely difficult to understand. With nine years of practicing Kendo, the soles of my feet had to harden enough to make me not feel.

The costume on the body and the judge holding the flag standing nearby also made me wonder. If I'm in a competition and preparing for a battle, where are my head armor and my Tenugui?

And how the hell is my opponent, the brunette boy, no wearing Kendogi and Hakama? No armor? There's also no sword?

Perhaps I was in the middle of a Kendo introduction session with new students?

My brain believes in this most reasonable answer. As to why I appear here, I would have to call Yoshitoki. Later the problem will be solved. After all, this is not the first time I have found myself having new memories. Except for this time, it looks more severe and more prolonged.

Although I wanted to leave immediately, the sense of responsibility of a swordsman and the status of a Kendo club member made me decide to stay until the session ended. A few minute's delays will not matter. Moreover, this is not the first time I participated in introductory activities. So I found myself smiling and said.

"Don't worry. Kendo is not difficult."

For some reason, the friendly smile I was always proud of didn't work. The boy's eyes are brimming with tears as if to cry. It was as if I was bullying him. Why did I choose a person who could not face me to set the example? That will affect the feelings of those who first learn Kendo, maybe even quenching their desire to participate.

I sighed softly and continued.

"If you don't want to get involved, don't be reluctant."

As I spoke, I took a glance at the right corner. An orange hair girl being held by the arms of her two friends, her eyes sparkling with enthusiasm with chirp seemed to be "let me go," "I will fight with him myself." made me nod in satisfaction. I should have chosen such an enthusiastic person instead of this timid boy.

"No way!"

A harsh voice rang out, causing me to tear my eyes away from the girl and return to the source. The boy was trying to rise and look at me with high intensity, an aura of determination and aggression.

"I won't let you touch Kyoko-chan! I will fight with you to protect her! "

If without the mandatory ritual classes of the Ayashi family, I thought I would respond with the most vulgar swear words. What the hell is going on? I thought it was a kendo introduction.

Words like "scrambling for lovers," "fighting," "love triangle," whispered by Shimura Yuuko's voice, cause an alarm bell in my head. I frowned, deciding to end the farce I accidentally stepped on politely and as quickly as possible.

"Are you going to fight me? How? You have never practiced Kendo, have you? "

"I ..." The boy was about to say something, but I interrupted.

"I am not fighting against newbies. That is not fair. Go back when you reach my level or at least know how to hold a sword, kid."

Perhaps my way of speaking is quite offensive. But it is true. I can be happy fighting against people who are on an equal level or stronger than me. I can also kindly trained the lower ones. But draw my blade on the boy who has not yet stepped over Kendo's first threshold will be an insult to the rank I have.

Saying so, I turned on my heel and walked towards the door, ignoring the sudden silence and puzzling gazes from those around me. Now, I want to find a quiet place to call Yoshitoki and confirm the situation I encountered more comprehensively.

"Fight with me!"

The screams approaching me, startled me a bit. I took a step sideways reflexively while swinging my sword in a horizontal line. If I had a real sword, the one who charged at me would have sliced in half. Instead, the bamboo blade sent the attacker into a parabolic path and fell nearby.

I frowned at the wobbly body of the backstabbing piece. The boy earlier in full clothes was now only in his underwear, revealing his bare body without any muscle. I was sure my strike was strong enough to knock him unconscious or create a deep bruise. But his abdominal muscles didn't have a wound, and he could still stand up.

I pursed my lips and looked into the boy's immature face. At this moment, his brown eyes were wide white, accompanied by an orange flame on his forehead.

I blink.

And blink.

The fire is still there. It was unnatural and even more strange that no one here was paying attention to it. No one seemed to complain about the boy suddenly being naked. And yet I still think the red sclera of Ayashi family is strange enough. Or maybe I'm just encountering another wrong side of the world filled with this madness.

I sighed, dodging an attack with a spinning movement.

The boy did not give up even if his instinctive punches and kicks action was utterly unable to reach me.

About 5 minutes later, bored with dodging and knowing my health was gradually reaching my limit, I directed the tip of the sword to the throat of the boy, deciding to create a little pressure that would cause the attacker to faint. At the same time, Yuuko was singing in my ears the scolding and punishment that I would face after this incident.

But the tip of the sword was off its trajectory. The song was silent as I jumped back, away from the window. My hand was still shaking while holding the sword destroyed by the bullet.

Although not an official heir, I still faced quite a lot of assassinations. That made me could not help but be alert.

An assassin is the first thought. But I quickly dismissed it.

It was a warning shot.

It shot when I made a move to endanger the boy.

Not earlier, not later than even a second.

I wouldn't be surprised if someone told me that this pervert boy was the son of a politician or a financial tycoon. My friend, Koko, had a bodyguard team around her, in which there was no shortage of former CIA, mercenaries, landmine experts ... Even Yoshitoki's security team too.

My new opponent was a professional sniper who was able to read situations remotely and react quickly.

In other words, I need to handle this boy first and get out of here, before everything goes out of control.

When I stepped back into an appropriate angle of death, I tossed the broken sword aside, grabbed the shoulder blades of the boy and threw him to the ground before jumping away to guard against any danger.

After all, life is not a shounen manga, and I can't slash bullets like King Bradley.

This pitch was strong enough to knock him unconscious.

Or I am wrong.

Again.

He still stood up, like a cockroach could not beat death. No matter how many times I pinned him down, he refused to give up, continuing to charge in and shouting meaningless words like: "I will protect Kyoko-chan with my life."

Who did I offend to receive this punishment?

If I rush out the door, the battlefield will expand. I don't want to jump into an ambiguous and unclear situation about the opponent. At least here, in the eyes of countless watchers, the boy's guards team would not arbitrarily take action.

But the cheers of the audience on the pitch for the boy only made the situation worse. It was as if I was an evil dragon who had just kidnapped the princess and tried to destroy the hero.

I gritted my teeth. The feeling of blood began to boil. My ears ring with buzzing sounds, obscuring Yuuko's reassurance.

When my patience reached the limit, my anger started swallowing me, I tightened my muscles, ready to do a neck-lock.

Once I held him hostage and the meat shield, the threat from the boy's guards team will minimize. Although I could then create an eternal enemy, now I don't care.

If I lose, I might face severe punishment when I go home.

Between the two sides is a deep pool, I choose the shallower and more familiar.

At least I won't fall dead.

That's it.

Instead of continuing to attack, to give me a chance to carry out my plan, the boy froze.

Then fell to the ground like a puppet whose strings cut.

I froze for a second. All sounds are off. It seems the others are as shocked as I am.

Cautiously approaching the boy and watch out for any surprise attacks, I put my hand on the boy's nose and pulse. When I determined he was still alive, I looked up, looking at the two boys nearby.

"Katsura, Souta." Although I've never met them, their name still naturally rolls off my tongue. "Bring the stretcher, take him to the infirmary."

After the two of them started acting on demand, I turned back to the flagman.

"Daisuke, go and report to the teacher about this matter."

"But…"

"Right away!"

My voice was rougher than usual, filled with anger and adrenaline. That startled the boy, nodding quickly before rushing away.

I swept my eyes through the dumbfounded crowd, then turned to grab the broken sword and walked to the door.

A boy with white hair blocked my way.

I tried to keep the threatening growl in my throat. Angry or not, I have the perfect image of Ayashi Kichimaru to hold. And Kichimaru never angry.

I made my typical smile when I spoke polite words.

"May I help you?"

"I will EXTREMELY not let you offend my sister. Fight with me!"

A straight punch accompanies it.

I say again, who did I offend to receive this punishment?

* * *

My head tilted to one side as my leg automatically responded with a kick to his hip, sending the white-haired boy to the wall.

My foot ached, signaling the possibility of a broken bone.

Ah. Another mystery that I need to find out. Despite my feminine physique, I pushed myself so far, breaking and regenerating to the point that the joints were healthy enough for a strong kick.

In a real battle, a surprise blow is always an opportunity to help me win.

Of course, I'm sure my opponent is no better. The boy was vomiting with painful moans.

Part of me felt sorry for him. Most of the rest, I thought it was the right punishment. I hate the insolent brutes. Sitting down, listening to an explanation, shake hands, and make peace is it not better? Why must we resort to violence?

The brunette boy and the white-haired boy are the same.

The reason why I feel guilty is because of their age. After all, everyone in life goes through rebellious days of teenagers when we believe the quickest way to the problem is a fist.

An orange hair girl just now escaped from her friend's arms and stood in front of me, stretching my arms out of my sight with the white-haired boy.

I tilted my head curiously. The question answered in her high voice.

"I won't let you harm my brother."

Brother? Are they siblings?

She doesn't look anything like him, different cheekbones, different eyes. Hell, even the hair color is not the same.

Seeming offended or misunderstanding my comparative gaze, the boy tried to stand up, despite the sharp pain in his face as he was protecting an orange hair girl behind.

"I will EXTREMELY not let you touch my sister."

What is it? What role do I play in this situation? Does an evil lord want to rob the commoner daughter as a concubine?

Perhaps I would be sarcastic or teasing a few sentences if Yuuko's laughter wasn't too harsh, and I didn't get tired of the current uncomfortable situation.

"I have nothing to do with your sister. Get out my way!"

"You EXTREMELY offend my sister!" The white hair boy said.

His extreme screams shook my sensitive eardrums. If it weren't for me to get used to the sound of Kiai in Kendo, I would be bothered by a lot of ringing in my hear.

"What have I said?" I asked again.

"You insist that Kyoko-chan will be the reward for the winner. It is an EXTREME insult!"

_Kyoko-chan, winner, protect._

I felt my blood was cold.

Really?

Really?

This time, I wonder, what the hell did I do?

That's a dangerous situation! Extremely dangerous!

Whether I have no memory of what happened, there has never been a time when I was beyond my positioning character.

Take someone as a reward and declare it in public. I, the second heir of Ayashi noble family, will never utter such childish and condescending words.

But it seems like everything was me wrong.

I swept through the small body of an orange girl named Kyoko. That face was still immature, but there were beautiful strokes, promising an excellent Nadeshiko flower to bloom in the future.

But I dare swear I have no interest in those under the age of 17. And my type was Chiquita. Thank you!

My head went through all the theories, from the other personality to the possessive soul, but now I need to solve the immediate problem.

"I'm very sorry."

I said, gathering all the sincerity I could when I noticed that the other two's pupils opened up ridiculously.

"I'm extremely sorry and sorry for any stupid statements I made. As you say, it's an insult. I'm willing to take any punishment. Please forgive me."

Stinging sensations and whispers reappeared behind me. Perhaps the audience does not understand why I bowed my head after that robust performance just now, or maybe they were laughing at me. But I don't care.

Yoshitoki once remarked that one of my strengths was knowing how to identify myself. If I know, I am wrong, and I am willing to accept the error and correct it. That is also helping me perfect my mask.

Bang!

I felt my cheeks burning.

The blonde girl's hand still raised in a threatening manner. Her gaze contained anger and distrust. I can understand why you're angry, but don't trust? Perhaps she thought I would dodging.

Of course, I can, and I didn't want masochism. But it's only an acceptable small cost.

"This ..." Her voice shook, "Because you hurt my brother."

Brothers, huh? I looked at the white hair boy gaping behind her. How interesting. My 3-year-old cousin threw the toys at me just because she thought I was bullying Yoshitoki even though she scared of me like scared the ghosts in the closet. A 14-year-old girl will, of course, take stronger actions to protect her brother. Does he not believe that his sister will stand up to defend him?

Ah, I suddenly understood why "I" likes an orange hair girl, although his actions are still unacceptable.

"So, do I have your forgiveness?"

I asked in a patient voice when I saw her continue to stand frozen. She was startled, looked at me for a moment, then nodded and held to the side. I mumbled thanks, then strode out of the room, leaving loud noises and screaming behind closed doors.

* * *

"This phone number cannot be reached. Please call back later..."

"Damn it, Yoshitoki! What the hell are you doing?"

I roared in frustration. After leaving the sports area, I immediately headed to the changing room in my memory, took an old phone that I would never use in a blue bag that wasn't mine, but because of some reason, I know it belongs to me. But all attempts to call Yoshitoki failed. From personal numbers to company numbers is offline, it was as if he had disappeared from this world.

_To: Stranger Number_

_"Emergency! Contact me as soon as you read this message! "- Kichimaru_

Ignoring Yuuko's comforting effort, I gulped as I dialed the next numbers. If there were anything in this world that I feared, one of them would be my father.

Harsh, robust, and without mercy.

That was what best describes Ayashi Tsunayoshi. Because of me and Yoshitoki being his son, we have higher expectations for each mission and are punished more severely than anyone for failing.

If he knows I was in trouble, well, I'll bet I'll stay in the hospital for a few days. But now, contacting him was the only way. Moreover, I was worried about Yoshitoki. He never turned off the phone, even though it was midnight. If anyone knew about Yoshitoki's location, only my father could answer this.

"This phone number cannot be reached. Please call back later..."

Failure.

If Yoshitoki did not answer, I could understand it. After all, he's a piece of work. But why can't even my father get in touch? What did the hell happen? I paced up and down in the changing room before putting my hand through the hair. It was always my bad habit when I was stressed out. But,

The straight, smooth hair that I still take pride in is now hard and ragged like never been taken care of properly.

I looked at a few strands of hair hanging on my finger.

Black

Not grey.

I trembled, opening the cupboard door. When I took the bag earlier, I was in a hurry, so I didn't look at the mirror hanging on the wing.

And when I looked at it, I felt my blood freeze.

* * *

Since I step on Ayashi's family, the peaceful life I had hoped had smashed. The only thing that kept me alive up to now is not only because of my efforts but also because I was not the prime target. Later on, I was just a fellow second son, while Yoshitoki carried the title of official inheritance.

You may call me a son of a bitch or an asshole, but I was relieved that the person who was responsible for it wasn't me.

I,

I was just merely afraid of death.

After my painful death for the first time, I was afraid of it just like people bitten by a snake and afraid of ropes. Ten years have passed, but I still cannot forget the feeling of suffocation as life gradually recedes from my body little by little.

Because of the fear of death, despite the defects of my new body, I pushed myself, pushed myself even more with lessons and intense training until I was able to defend and protect Yoshitoki when needed.

I know I can die again.

But he was not.

Not because of the responsibility and duty to protect the true heir of Ayashi noble family, not because of the ranking lessons that Ayashi's patriarch drilled into my head, not because of the material and opportunities that the Ayashi family brought for me at Yoshitoki's request.

Just Yoshitoki is my brother.

The half brother to accept me.

He always comforted me whenever I was startled awake by nightmares late at night. He shared his food to keep me from starving every time I punished. He still held my hand when we ran away from danger. He was also the only one who didn't laugh at my dream to live to lead such an unremarkable life past the age of 25.

He was the one who helped me overcome my fear of death and was the only person I was willing to die for him.

And yet, it seems like I'm in a world where Ayashi Yoshitoki does not exist. Ayashi Kichimaru does not exist.

I looked into the mirror again, the face of the strange boy looked back. The feminine face, the mole under the corners of her lips, the smooth, shoulder-length grey hair was replaced by a masculine square jaw, slightly brown skin, and spiky black hair defying gravity.

There was no sign of a boy named Ayashi Kichimaru, nor a bit of a girl once called Shimura Yuuko.

Bang!

The sound of glass breaking sounded as my fist slammed into the mirror.

Debris falls to the floor. Blood seeped through my hand. The pain reminded me once again that I am not in a dream.

_Dream._

For a moment of despair, I thought about cutting myself. Like what Dominick "Dom" Cobb did in the famous movie Inception, put himself in the middle of the train tracks, dying to escape the dream.

An idea flashed. If I'm in the depths of limbo, the only thing I need to do is kill myself to wake up.

I gulped, groping for the fragment of the broken mirror piece as I pointed the pointed area to the neck, trying to resist the feeling of a hangover in my stomach.

My hands trembled as I pressed the fragments under my bare skin, making red gems appear one after another.

Just only simple move, a one bet easy and fast.

And I will escape the current nightmare, wake up in the warm bed, hear Yoshitoki's deeper voice and my father's harsh complaints but familiar.

_Just press down._

Yuuko suddenly howled in my mind, like an alarm. It made me dumbfounded and startled as if I had just escaped from a bad dream. Pain returned. The white shirt has now turned a deep red. I quickly threw the mirror piece away and grabbed a clean towel from my pocket and pressed it against my throat.

When I finished this movement, the door to the changing room opened and closed. A short, dark-haired boy stood in front of the door, his eyes tilted at me coldly, like a predator looking at its prey.

But when he saw my tragedy, he just raised an eyebrow and asked.

"Herbivores, what happened?"

I signaled to him the location of my wound to show that I could not speak and hoped he could help me get medical attention. But the boy just stood watching for a moment, then bent low when raising the tonfa.

"Disruptive in school. Dirty dressing room. Contemplated suicide in the school. Affect other students. _Kamikorosu!_"

I will bite you to death. Why not beat or kill to death?

Wait! Wait! That's not the point!

I am injured! Look! Doesn't my wound look serious? Your armband wrote School Discipline Committee. Why don't you have helped me get a medical call? I am a student in distress and need immediate medical assistance!

"Wait...!"

It seems that due to excessive blood loss, my vision started to become hazy. The last thing I saw was a tonfa facing me before everything turned black.

_Any gods or demons that exist in this world tell me who I offended to receive this punishment?_

To be continued

* * *

_**Update: 12/20/2019**_


	2. Chapter 2

When he looked at the yellow stains on the ceiling as if it was the fascinating thing he ever saw, the man couldn't help but wonder why he had to go through all these things.

Despite escaping the risk of death from blood loss, his body was still shaking. If he had a chance to go back to the past, he believed he would choose to jump out of the window instead of staying here.

Thus!

The sound of a heavy object falling to the ground pulled the man's soul back to reality. He nervously peered over the side of the bed to see what happened and saw the girl in a nurse outfit had landed painfully on her hands and knees on the ground.

The corners of his eyes were continually twitching as he watched the beautiful nurse. He did not know why every time he gazed on her sweet face, and he always recalled some bad memories of the intense pain.

When the nurse realized the man was staring at her, her cheeks turned a bright red color. The man saw her get up quickly, dust herself off, and asked.

"Mo... Mochida. Are you awake?"

"Mochida?" He slowly blurted out the name.

"Yes. Mochida Kensuke. That is your name. I'm guessing you are still a bit shock." Nervous, the nurse asked, "Do you have any pain anywhere? Maybe, I should be looking into your wound again..."

The consciousness was known as Mochida - that was me, who transferred into the body of a high school student because of some mysterious reason, quickly shook my head. The way the nurse cleaned up my wound was violent that I would never forget. Even though she only sewed my wounds, a person with an extremely high pain threshold after surviving so many training and assassinations like me almost cried like a child. I would rather face troubles and fights than see this nurse again!

She stared at me for a few moments and took some medicine for me.

"Hibari is too much. Whatever the reason, he shouldn't hit you this bad..." The nurse suddenly said, her voice didn't seem quite so benign anymore.

It took me a while to realize she was talking about the tonfa boy. It seems like there was my lousy condition caused everyone in the school to misunderstand that he was the one who was causing it. Although I was still angry that he suddenly attacked me, Hibari didn't deserve to blame.

"No!" I tried to speak in a loud voice. "No... That's he's..."

The nurse's eyes widened. There was a knowing light in her eyes. But my inner peace quickly became desperate to hear her speak.

"You don't need to be scared. No matter powerful, the fact that Hibari was hurting students so badly is unacceptable! I'm sure he will get the punishment he deserves!"

"That's... not... by Hibari!"

As I spoke, I felt like all my strength was draining from my body. My throat was sore and dry. Even the illusion of a broken neck wound starting to reappear. But that is an acceptable price if the person in front of me can understand the problem and clear up the misunderstanding.

No matter what anyone says, Hibari was the one who took me to the infirmary. Although I had called by many things, and ungrateful was not one of them.

Without waiting for me to finish, the school nurse suddenly grabbed my hand and squeezed it. Although her hands were warm and soft, I could only feel the chill down my spine. Every word stuck in my throat.

"Mochida. I understand. I know you have fears. But you don't need to cover up for Hibari..."

My face must have very twisted because she suddenly said.

"Yikes, I did it again! Sorry, I've forgotten you need to rest. Don't try to talk anymore. I will contact your family now. Everything will be okay."

_No! It was not okay! Come back here! Come on, dammit! I do not mean that!_

I lay back on the bed, felt like being targeted by all malicious. Maybe I would face three potential foes if I count Hibari and the white-haired boy of the sports area instead of just one.

When I thought about it, I glanced at the source of this mess in the next bed.

The sleeping boy's face looked peaceful. I thought anyone who looks at this image would say he was harmless, and I would take it if without that meeting in the stadium.

"Never judge a book by its cover." was the right thing to do. The more harmless a person looks, the more likely he is a dangerous person.

Without a memory of Mochida's past, I did not get any idea how dangerous this boy was, and I didn't know how much trouble he might make my life.

Just think his security guards were hanging around here, willing to rub out me when they had the chance to made my stomach was throbbing with bouts, and my heart was pounding as such as I had just experienced a sprint competition.

Tsk.

Even though I switched to another body that was younger and seemed to be healthier, I was still bothered by common illnesses when I was overly concerned.

Even if I knew the boy's security team wouldn't be so stupid as to take action while we were in school and their young master was currently two steps foot away from me.

My muscles ached as I leaned against the head of the bed. After the adrenaline disappeared, I immediately felt like several chariots had crushed me. Perhaps the old Mochida did practice Kendo, but his physical strength wasn't enough. His muscles not accustomed to being active and moving always. And that was just a five-minute dodge. If the brown-haired boy's attack lasted longer and more intensely, I would be the first to faint.

I sighed as I watched the rough joints of fingers, the fingernails look as though they chewed by the dog or something or other, and palms filled with calluses in front of me.

Compared to Kichimaru's body, this body and parts that were not adequately taken care of in the current body made me felt like I was chewing on a lemon. But the problem I cared about the apparent difference in shape and size - which should have made the senses accustomed to driving a larger body of mine to realize something was wrong right from the start - didn't work.

I tossed a key found on the nightstand up high, then caught it before it could fall into the blanket.

That was not the first time I became a different person.

Regeneration, reincarnation, revival, second life...

Any of them could use to describe the situation when Yuuko - a 24-year-old student who lived a happy life before died under the iron rod and suddenly found herself into a child named Ayashi Kichimaru.

I still vividly remember the difficult and challenging situation of my early days as if it had happened yesterday. With the blurred perception and confused sense of self, the inequality between boys and girls, the difference between past and present body size, and the lack of harmony between mind and body have made me an awkward kid than ever. It also makes each melee training in Ayashi dojo, and I was always considered an easy target and thrown back and forth in the look of pity.

Before being accepted by Yoshitoki and finding a way to rise, I could only rely on my pathetic weak body for trying to find a way to survive.

But this time, things were not the same. Even as my progress was slower, my body could not keep up with the thought, and my evasive reflexes had slipped so much that younger and inexperienced children could make trouble for me, I still didn't realize that something went wrong until looking in the mirror.

Following that, even more questions appear in me.

If I appeared in this body, then where did "Really-Mochida" go?

Why Mochida and not anyone else?

Who pulled the trigger and profit from it?

After pondering for a moment, I flipped the key with my finger.

This wasn't the time for me to continue asking myself a bunch of questions that only made me more confused or immersed in the chaotic emotions like Yuuko.

My immediate concerns were to figure out the reason for my transmigration and how I could return.

My brother, family, my best friend and buddies... These were reasons that prompted me to desire to return.

I caught the key and tossed it again.

There must be some reason that made me transmigrated. The life in Ayashi's family has made me a very caring person, so I could be sure I didn't make the problems.

A thought flashed, light up my mind which was concealed by a fog of confusion.

The clue definitely lay on Moichida.

If I'd found out where Moichida goes, the kind of trouble could he got himself into, things that he's done, I would get cause and stand a chance of return!

After confirming my plan, this mental crutch made me started to relax and help me threw an unclear sense of fear and worries deep into the recesses of my mind.

Only then did I had the mood to carefully study Mochida's identity.

For some reason, I had no memory of Mochida, except the only impression I have of him is "an arrogant idiot."

Not only had these his daily living memories become fragmented, but there were also missing pieces. It was the same even for his habit.

Not to mention, Seven Lucky Gods never blessing for me. The reaction of the people showed that my performance at the stadium must not be the same as the usual Mochida. Even if they didn't pay attention, the brown hair boy's guard also would realize the apparent difference between a teen boy and an adult sooner or later.

If that is the case, I needed to be prepared for the worst.

"Wow..."

A soft voice interrupted my rambling thoughts. My eyes narrowed as I watched the person who just made a sound and blamed myself for making a mistake. If he were an assassin, then I would be nothing more than a dead body.

"You...?"

I smirked proudly, ready to change the tone if he was Mochida's friend.

No, it must be 'my friend.' I had to stop dividing Mochida and myself soon.

"Ahaha... I am Takeuchi Irei. Nice to meet you. Mochida-senpai. Do I interrupt anything?"

I shooked my head in place of the answer as I slowly changed my sitting position. At the same time, the pointed tip of the key slightly leaked out of my fist.

I was not sure who the guard of the brunet. If Takeuchi were one of them, I wouldn't be surprised. Age was not the reason. One of Koko's best defenders is only 12 years old.

"Ah, sorry. I forgot you're injured." The boy's voice dropped slightly before continuing, "I need to find Hibari-sensei. Is she not here?"

_Hibari-sensei? The school nurse's surname is Hibari?_

I slipped my hands into the pocket of my shorts in a habit.

Then pulled out a crumpled pink paper and a short pencil.

How interesting.

It seems that I had found something in common between Mochida and me. Because of my amnesia, I often made a habit of recording my work on a memory card and then putting both pen and paper in every pocket. That made my father often angry. But unfortunately, when I was an adult, he was still not successful, making me get rid of this "disgrace action."

The shortness and handmade buttons of the pencil made me happy. Except for pink and the words '_I'm Supergirl_' printed on the paper.

I flattened it and wrote.

'She went out. Hey, can I ask something?'

"Ha... Cough cough. Yes, please ask?"

_I just heard the sound of 'Ha.' If you want to laugh, so laugh. You thought you looked away like that. I didn't realize you were trying to stop laughing?_

'Tonfa boy, I mean, Hibari-san and school nurse are relatives?'

Takeuchi scratched her head at my question, then smiled and replied, "You don't know? I heard they are cousins."

Ahhh, I was starting to feel like I didn't want to explain the misunderstanding to Hibari, even tending to pour oil into the fire. What should I do?

"Um... Can I sit here waiting for Hibari-sensei to return?"

Removing my intention of using Hibari as the reason why I had no memory again, I looked at the boy pulled up the folding chair and sat near my bed arbitrarily. After a minute of looking into his puppy eyes, I surrendered.

"Does Mochida-senpai play baseball? I think you catch very well..."

'Don't disturb me.'

I write briefly. Despite being ignored, Takeuchi's personality makes me unable to think of one of my subordinates.

If asked which relationship made me regret the most, I would not hesitate to refer to her name. So the best way is to answer coldly and frankly to show that 'I hate you.'

As I expected, the boy could only respond with a wry smile. But it seems he still hasn't read my signal of not wanting to talk.

"Ahaha... I also saw your match with Sawada-san. Mochida-senpai moved well. You normally have to practice hard, right?"

_Catch up!_

* * *

Takeuchi didn't like the new mystery before his eyes.

The faint smell of fresh blood in the air and the wound on his neck showed this boy had lost his strength to fight. But for some reason, Takeuchi still felt that this boy was like a sharp blade, able to slash at the opponent at any time.

Or maybe that was an illusion. Because in the blink of an eye, Mochida was still the Mochida he remembers.

Arrogant to the point of arrogance.

But Takeuchi could not help but be wary.

To protect the Vongola's heir, Takeuchi, and the Vongola intelligence department team had to read Namimori students' records for themselves. Not only did it ensure that they could spot the assassins quickly, but it also helps them find the right talents for the position of guardian of the Tenth sky.

In Takeuchi's impression, Mochida Kensuke was no less a bully and had a 'male chauvinism.' He was the captain of the Kendo team, just because he was the longest trainee in the organization. He had Mist Flame, but it so weak that he could not display it. He loves to prove himself, so he was willing to do any dirty tricks to win.

Such a person would be a suitable sacrifice for the Tenth prove himself.

But when the camcorder started to turn on, Mochida stepped out of his designated character. His gentle yet regal maneuvering, bright face with absolute confidence, his comical gaze at everything, and his quick-changing attitude at the sports ground have nothing to suit the description of the Mochida they knew.

The person who should have helped the Tenth begin his reputation became the one who made the Tenth more mocked.

Before coming to the infirmary room, many words, "Dame-Tsuna" and "Pervert," have entered Takeuchi's ears. That was why he could not sit still.

Reborn, who famous assassin in the Italian underworld, the ninth minions and also the Tenth's tutor, were around here. If Takeuchi didn't find the correct explanation, his future would forever be a mafioso on the lowest floor even if he would not die.

"Ahaha... I also saw your match with Sawada-san. Mochida-senpai moved well. You normally have to practice hard, right?"

Mochida just kept playing with the pencil in his hand.

"I always wanted to join the kendo club. But my health too poor should not have the opportunity. I must say, I admire what you've made of yourself here."

'So...?'

So far, he had never faced an obnoxious man as the person before him. If not for the secret mission of protecting the Tenth and collecting intelligence, Takeuchi would surely make Mochida understand what the consequences of looking down on others were.

"Um... I'm sorry for saying too much. It's just. I just wanted to talk to Mochida-senpai. But because we were in a different school year, so when I saw you here, I just…"

When their eyes met, Takeuchi shyly lowered his head to cover his murderous sights. Anyway, Mochida's gaze means 'taking care of a person with an intellectual disability' when looking at Takeuchi so clearly that everyone can see it.

"I'm not interested in you..." The tiny words written on the pink paper were given to Takeuchi to write, "I know I'm attractive, but you're not Kyoko-chan..."

He clenched his fist as he read the following lines, half of despair and half of anger. It seems that no one had replaced Mochida. But his was also the result he didn't want to admit the most because it meant that Takeuchi's intuition was wrong. And that even if he didn't use the flame, Mochida was still a talented Mist for hiding the truth well, but the Vongola intelligence team in Namimori ignored it just because of being mesmerized by the cover out.

Takeuchi could imagine the comment that "can't distinguish the true nature of Mist" in his future record. Once it had confirmed, no relevant department of Vongola wants to use him. The door of promoted which he still been delusional since knowing that he had been studying with Tenth closed. Even if he betrayed the Vongola to join another family, this stain would follow him forever.

_No! There is still a chance._ Takeuchi said to himself.

Just prove that a mysterious Mist possesses Mochida or find a reason for Mochida's concealment. He would surely have the opportunity to explain to his superiors.

Mochida was an arrogant person and liked to be flattered. If Takeuchi grasps this well, he will figure out what had gone wrong.

When Takeuchi was about to continue opening his mouth, Mochida's eyes and mouth suddenly widened while his body panicked as if he wanted to jump out of bed. That made Takeuchi hurriedly turn his head. The thoughts are passing by. But all he saw was a window frame with a clear blue sky.

At the same time, a spare pair of hands quickly wrapped around Takeuchi's throat and tightened, forming the rear-naked choke.

This technique can prevent blood from reaching the brain. If enough force, just a short two to three seconds can make people comatose, no more than ten seconds can die.

As his consciousness began to fade and all his struggles failed, a hoarse whisper similar to the sound of a poisonous snake about to attack suddenly rang in Takeuchi's ear.

"It's a pity..."

Although he could not see, he was sure that the bastard was smiling now.

"Why so stubborn? I had wanted to let you go..."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_To Vivi Nefertari:_ I am thrilled to receive your first review. I hope you enjoy this Mochida, aka Kichimaru character.

_To Len_: Thank you for the comment. Initially, I intended to make the Royhei brothers' hair colors for a way to make a joke that I will use in the Future Arc. But after reviewing it, I realized it was unnecessary. So I will correct their hair color to its original condition.

_To Blue:_ Thanks for your favorite. With Kichimaru's personality added to the equation, I can sure he will bring chaos to the KHR universe.

_And for people who have followed, favorite or read this story:_ Thank you very much.

* * *

**_Update 01/21/2020_**


End file.
